


and the part where i push you flush against the wall

by Charmed_Owl, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, er - Freeform, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раскрасневшемуся и затраханному Себастьяну Стэну очень нужно. Крис Эванс ему поможет.</p><p>Перевод straddling_the_atmosphere, разрешение запрошено <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391383">and the part where i push you flush against the wall</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	and the part where i push you flush against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Обсценная лексика; заголовок — строка из стихотворения Ричарда Сайкена «Litany in Which Certain Things are Crossed Out»; текст, выделенный курсивом, — реплики на румынском языке; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Себастьян низко и протяжно стонет — точно так же, как и большую часть последних двадцати минут. Весь раскрасневшийся — от щек до изгиба бедер; подрагивающий живот залит спермой. Глаза полуприкрыты, ресницы отбрасывают тень на небритые щеки, рот красный, влажный и непристойный. Себастьян выгибается и низко вскрикивает, когда Крис двигает бедрами, медленно втрахиваясь в него.

— Да, — вздыхает Себастьян, дергаясь всем телом, затраханный и доведенный до отчаяния. Крис рычит в ответ и наклоняется, чтобы прикусить его за губу. Отчего его почти сгибает пополам, угол проникновения меняется, и Крис почти каждый раз задевает простату. Себастьян кричит, дрожа от напряжения и зашкаливающего от равномерных толчков возбуждения.

— Боже, — выдыхает Крис ему в губы, — ты сейчас такой красивый.

Крис трахает его, ему до трясучки хочется прибавить скорости, но он все будет делать медленно. Глаза у Себастьяна чуть приоткрываются, влажные от слез, когда он шумно выдыхает, содрогаясь.

— Быстрее, — просит он, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Криса. — Пожалуйста, — стонет. — Быстрее.

Крис качает головой и кусает его в изгиб шеи. Себастьяну так тяжело, что почти больно, это уже третий раз за сегодня, и он не знает, как выдержать это. Он царапает ногтями плечи Криса, не в силах ни думать, ни двигаться. Его тело просто принимает все, что дает Крис. Им сложно много времени проводить наедине, и Крис, похоже, использует его на полную катушку.

— Готов? — мурлычет Крис, и Себастьян скулит, выгибаясь; такой высокий, стройный, красивый, что Крис не может насытиться. Он протягивает руку, обхватывая пальцами член Себастьяна, и тот реагирует задушенным, хриплым выдохом. От которого Крис срывается и начинает вбиваться в него сильнее.

— Ох, блядь, — всхлипывает Себастьян, ногтями проводя по спине Криса. Он так чертовски близок к оргазму, просто еще чуть-чуть, пожалуйста, пожалуйста; он знает, что опять болтает по-румынски, и отчаянно извивается. Они оба мокрые от пота и спермы. Крис даже не целует его, только дышит прямо в рот. Глаза Себастьяна полуприкрыты, по щекам катятся слезы.

— Я сейчас… — шипит Крис, выворачивая запястье, и Себастьян кончает, его удовольствие достигает апогея, от чего он отключается. Когда он приходит в себя, Крис дрожит над ним, все еще двигая бедрами вперед, и Себастьян сжимается внутри. Крис вскрикивает ему в плечо, изливаясь в него горячо и обильно.

— О, — вздыхает Себастьян, расслабляясь и обмякая, и Крис медленно выходит из него, устраиваясь рядом. Себастьян едва ли может сосредоточиться, поэтому просто отпускает себя, чувствуя, как Крис водит пальцами по его вздымающейся груди, прикасается к красному влажному рту и утирает ему слезы. Тело слишком распаленное, тяжелое, и Себастьян хныкает, когда Крис дразнит чувствительные края ануса.

— Не надо больше, — бормочет Себастьян, отворачиваясь, — устал. Дай поспать.

Он слышит, как Крис смеется, низко и мягко, обнимая его рукой за талию.

— Дай мне часов шесть, — зевает Себастьян. — Тогда сможешь трахнуть меня снова.

Чувствуя, что Крис улыбается ему в волосы и сжимает бедро рукой, Себастьян проваливается в сон, уставший, удовлетворенный и ошеломленный.


End file.
